Potential Flatemates
by sherlockedatstarfleet
Summary: Eden Harper had been living with her parents all throughout her ordinary life, and was constantly having trouble finding a flat of her own. But after one day being approached with the address of her new potential flat mate Sherlock Holmes, Eden begins to realized just how extraordinary her ordinary life could be
1. The Slip of Paper

I was making my way out of the building, excited to be free to myself after a long days work. The click of my shoes on the cold marble floor echoed as i made my way to the front lobby, I was just about to make my way through the revolving door when- "Eden! Hold on a second!" Shit. Sadly, that's what went through my mind immediately. I turned around to be greeted by a not so friendly face. Well actually, a much to friendly face was more like it. Her name was Debby, and I didn't know many things about her but she seemed to know every detail about me. I guess I could get to know more about her if I wanted to, but her much to eager and atrociously bubbly personality set me so far on to the edge that i could barely stand to be in a room with her for more than 3 minutes. I plastered on the fakest smile that i could muster, in fact, I made sure to make it look extra fake in hopes that she would get the hint. I spun around on the balls of my feet, only to be greeted by Debby wearing a smile that was to genuine it almost looked as fake as mine. Lord help me. She picked up her pace to meet up with me a bit quicker, and greeted my presence with a hug. I made an effort to make an embrace back, but to be honest I could have done better. She pulled away from me, thank god because I was considering to just about do the same. Our faces met with my trying-to-be-genuine-yet-still-really-fake smile, along with her all to familiar shit-eating grin. I guess she didn't get the hint. "Eden!" she said, shaking my shoulders a bit at the sound of my name, her smile still eagerly awaiting on her face. "That's me." I said, trying to keep my stance. Please I just want to go and eat something. "How have you been?" "Good, thanks." I would have asked her the same, but there was a frozen pizza awaiting my arrival at my home and i was all to eager to answer its calling. "Now what was i going to say?" she muttered with a perplexed look on her face. Oh for the love of ch- "Oh right! If I recall correctly, last week, in the staff room? You mentioned something about looking for a flatmate?" "Um ya, I did actually." How did she remember? If you think for one second that I'm bunking with you. "Well that's a relief, because I have an address for you! A friend of mine's flatmate moved out a couple of months ago and he's looking for a new one! It's just an offer, don't feel pressured to take it." She ushered a slip of paper in my direction, I took it with caution. "221b baker street?" I said, reading the address out loud. "Isn't this the address of that gu-" "Ya. Sherlock Holmes, detective, faked his suicide a couple of years ago. I won't bother to bore you with the story, I'm sure you're all to familiar with it!" "Not to much, but I've read about it in the papers." I said quietly. "Are you sure this would be okay? I mean I'd be happy to take the offer, but I mean is it alright with him?" "Oh absolutely, he put an ad in the paper just a couple of days ago. Which means you should probably go and see him as soon as possible, that is if you're interested." she poke my chest playfully. "Ya I am, actually. Thank you." I beamed to Debby. I was actually quite grateful. "Don't mention it." She said, smile still plastered. "Well, I can see you are all to eager to get out of here! Must be tired after a long day of work. I hope everything goes well, with the potential flat and everything." "Ya, me too." I said, still in shock from Debby's gesture. Maybe I was too harsh on her, I mean should I really hate someone so much just for being happy? "Well, See you soon! And good luck!" She yelled in my direction, she was already making her way back to the office. I hadn't realized it until then, but I had been staring at the paper for quite a while. I jerked my head up, and looked up just in time to make a wave in her direction. She beamed, and waved back. Thank you. A lot. My eyes slipped back to the paper, fluttering over the address repeatedly, just to make sure it was actually there. I had been living in my parents basement for months now, ever since I had gotten out of school actually. I had a job, and was highly capable of affording a flat, I just had trouble finding one. But now, there was one. And a nice one too, judging by the area. There was only one thing that set my mind aback from the decision. Sherlock Holmes. I was familiar with the name, as well as the stories. All of which made him sound like an all around and complete arsehole. But, in the heat of the moment, I found myself all to willing to overlook that. I wasn't going to let some tabloid labeled jerk ruin this new beginning for me. I spun around on the balls of my feet, back to the direction I came from. I continued towards the door, my shoes continuing to click. But something was different this time. I found myself to be much more happy this time. 221b Baker street. That was it. The address that would change everything. 


	2. Sister Dear

I stood inside the carriage of the tube. I had the cold metal bar to rest my hand on if I wanted to, but I tried to avoid those at all costs. London wasn't exactly the cleanest of all cities. I still had the crumpled slip of paper with me, tucked away in my pocket. Every once in a while I'd check to make sure it was still there, why exactly, well I don't know. I had the address memorized just from looking at the damn thing so often, but I guess it's physical presence made me feel more comfortable with the whole situation. It somehow assured me that I wasn't dreaming up the whole thing. The train pulled to a sudden stop, throwing me back a bit. I threw my hands out of my pockets and prepared to catch myself if necessary, but I ended up stopping myself up against the pole with my shoulder instead. I followed the crowd out the automatic doors, letting old women and children pass by me first. The proper courtesy is to let everyone get off the train before you attempted to make your way on , but some people chose to ignore that rule for some reason, pushing me against the door frame as they forced their way through. Bastards. It was at this point that everyone who was on the train parted their ways, some going up the stairs, some going down, some transferring. I for one was one out of the many people who had to go up. I sped up a bit, hoping to make it to the stairs before they got to crowded. Ah, who am i kidding. Everyone takes the escalator anyways. I made my way up the stairs, slowly but surely. I had the tendency to trip on stairs every so often, and I did everything in my power to avoid doing it in public. Every once in a while someone in a business suit carrying a briefcase would pass me on my opposite side. Apparently I was going to slow for their liking. Why were people always in such a hurry? ... Oh lord I'm turning into my mother. I made it outside, greeted by a cold spring breeze, which then followed by sprinkles of the suck ass rain which seemed to be of a constant abundance in London. Just one day would be nice, one day without rain. I rummaged through my tote, hoping to find an umbrella. Shit, I left it in the trunk of mums car. I quickly got over the lack of an umbrella and pulled my hood over my ears. I let my mind wander as I traveled down to road towards my house. I subconsciously avoid the puddles and people that surrounded me, occasionally bumping shoulders with people opposite of me. I'd turn around to apologize, only to realize they were already gone. Well than. How nice of you. I didn't have to pay much attention to where I was going as i made my way down the narrow road, I had taken these steps so many times before, it was as if my feet had memorized an exact pattern of pace and path, and could get me there without my mind even knowing it. I turned into my driveway just a few minutes later, only to realize that we had a guest. No. No. No, not today. But sadly, it was a yes today. I could recognize the fluorescent green smart car from miles away, in fact if I had seen it from miles away it would probably have sent me running for the bushes in hopes of not being seen. The car belonged to my sister, Mckenzie. She was lovely and all, and I loved her as a sister. But something tells me that if we weren't related, I wouldn't hesitate to drop her from a building. I climbed the short steps that led up to my front door, in a little bit less of a careful manner his time. I was soon to be in the private of my own home, and there were no witnesses around. I didn't care that much if I tripped. I opened the screen door, propping it open with my foot as I fiddled with my keys to open the main one. I inserted the key into the dead bolt, and turned it clockwise. I swung open the door, and no more than two seconds after stepping foot into the house I was greeted by an embrace that almost sent me flying down the cement steps I had just climbed. A part of me was actually sad it didn't. Just put me out of my misery. "Eden!" The shrill ecstatic voice of my sister rang through my ears as she shook me back and forth, still embracing me in a tightly wrapped hug. Why does everyone insist on hugging me? Do I really look that huggable? "Macky!" I cried in return. I was genuinely happy this time, I wasn't faking it like i did for Debby. I hadn't seen my sister in months, it was good to see her face again. Her snarky comments on the other hand, I had a feeling the I hadn't missed those. She pulled away from me, still holding onto my shoulders as she examined me from head to toe. "You've put on a few pounds dear." She said with a look of concern on her face. Whoop. There it is. That, I did not miss. "Nice to see you too sis." I mumbled in return. My day has been going well so far, and I wasn't going to let my narcissistic bitch of a sister ruin it for me. She ushered me inside, as if I was the guest. It's my home I thought to myself, but that thought was soon taken over by another. Not for long. We made our way to the kitchen to find my mother cooking, Macky's hands were still rest on my shoulders. I shook them off. "Hey mom." I said, planting a kiss on her cheek. My mother was a short women, small and frail. She had thin white hair and a very angular face. Her distinct features had always reminded me of a china doll. She turned to me and smiled, her smile instantly made me feel better. "Welcome home deary, go put yet' stuff on yer' bed now. Suppers almost reddie." Her thick English accent instantly gave her a sense of authority. Neither me nor Macky had inherited that from her, we spoke with a more fluent accent. More like our fathers. "Okay mum." I replied. I turned around, passing macky and made my way towards the basement. I ran into my father on the way there. My dad was like my mom in many ways, hell, they've been together almost all their lives. He was small, but not as dainty as my mother. He had a much easier time getting around the house than she did. I don't think I would have felt comfortable leaving her if my father weren't there. He smiled, hugged me, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Sorry about this but the way." He whispered to me. For a second I didn't know why he was talking about, but then it dawned on me. "What, about Macky?" I said confused, I couldn't help giggle as the words escaped myself. "Of course about Macky. She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes you know." He said the words as of he didn't have an ounce of care inside him. We both he giggled at his response, and I pushed his chest as if to tell him it was rude, but we both found it funny. "Don't let her hear you! Mum will be pissed if you get her into a mood." "Ah it doesn't matter, but she will be pissed if you're not ready in time for dinner. Go get changed now, and quickly if you want a good plate." I bumped his shoulder playfully as I turned the corner, he still had a sly smirk on his face. My father was the only one who really understood my relationship with Macky, and he spoke the truth about it, which was my favourite thing about him. He was truthful when necessary, and lied if he needed too. And he knew exactly when to do either. A life lesson that I have yet to learn. I sprinted my way down the steps, and made my way over to my room. I was a nice room, it could have been nicer but I was just grateful of the fact that my parents let me use it. I threw my things on my bed, and began to unbutton my blouse. But the entire time i was changing I couldn't help think about something. I had to tell them about the flat, and it would have to be at dinner, because after dinner was when I planned to go check it out. I wasn't worried about what my parents had to say, I knew they would be happy about it. But Macky. Dear god Macky. I can hear the comments now. 'You haven't bothered moving out for the first 24 yeas of your life, why start now?' 'He's probably gay.' 'Can I come with you? I want to make sure my baby sister is getting her best bang for her buck!' Suddenly the new flat became less of a priority. I became worried, but not for long. I knew that my parents would step in if any of that were to happen, make up some excuse about how Macky needed to stay behind to help with the dishes or something. At least I hoped so. I climbed my way back up the steps, my shoulders heavy with fatigue. I was almost to the top of them when the shittiest of all shitty things happened, and of all the times now. I tripped. "Son if a bitch!" I yelled, as I bashed my knee off the sharp edge of the step. "What was that y'ung laddie?!" My mother called out in horror. "Nothing mum, just bashed my knee that's all!" I called back, it didn't even hurt that much. Just the time it happened. Of all items. Was this a sign? Should I not go? Maybe the flat was a bad idea... Calm down this isn't some sort of final destination movie. "Alrighty then. Brush yer'self off an hurry up now! Dinners reddie!" "Coming!" I yelled back, my voice cracked from the pain, but mostly from the embarrassment. I propped myself up, cursing the step as I continued climbing. I turned into the kitchen to find everyone hustling and bustling to get their plates. I have to tell them, I thought to myself. This opportunity was important to me and I wasn't going to let some stupid staircase, or my stupid sister stop me from taking it. I joined everybody and grabbed a plate of my own, turns out I was to late to get a good one. Great. 


End file.
